Patients and individuals during hospitalization or during a stay in an extended care unit or after an event in their home require lots of attention and care from the nursing staff, hospital personnel, or care givers. Special care is needed for elderly and those suffering from mental disorders or other types of medical disease, which often require 24 hour supervision to prevent accidents. For example, the danger of a person falling from bed while sleeping may result in an accident such as hip fracture, broken bones, sores, etc. In the case of an elderly person, these accidents may prove fatal. The current system only allows for detection of falling and raising an alarm for a potential fall.
In another example, some courses of treatment may require a patient to walk or move periodically for a short period of time. The conventional method to record this movement is to have someone visiting the patient to verify his movement. Alternatively, some treatments required the patient to move a member of their body, such as hand, or leg, etc., periodically for a short period of time. Again, a physician or individual has to accompany the patient to make sure that the patient is moving this member.